Todos ustedes son bichos raros
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Del cómo Sam el Águila aceptó formar parte del Cuarteto de la Barbería, rindiendo tributo a Nirvana.


**Disclaimer: Los Muppets no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jim Henson y Disney. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión. **

**Espero lo disfruten. Ambientado en la Los Muppets la película (2011) antes y durante el secuestro a Jack Black, mientras Walter y Gary cantaban (?).**

* * *

_**¡Todos ustedes son bichos raros!**_

_**You are all weirdoes! **_

Todo era un desastre. Cada miembro del elenco atosigaba a Scooter, mostrando sus actos para tener cupo en el show. Algunos de manera individual otros en equipo. A fin de cuentas, era el pobre muppet de caballera anaranjada quien atendía todos los preparativos antes de iniciar el gran teletón que salvaría el viejo teatro-estudio.

Eso sumándole al hecho de que en unos momentos partiría con Piggy y el resto para secuestrar a Jack Black como última alternativa para poder realizar el teletón, no relajaba al pobre Scooter.

-¡Bawk-bawk begawk, begawk gawk-gawk! –exclamó Camilla, hablándole acerca de la rutina que ella y el resto de las gallinas habían planeado.

-Esto… -miró la tabla donde estaba registrando el orden de las participaciones de cada uno. –Sí, uhm… podrían ir después de Walter.

-¡Bawk-begawk…!

-¡Schnoop do schnoop! ¡Do schnook! –Interrumpió el chef. Abrazó a una de las gallinas.

Scooter logró escabullirse mientras Camilla protestaba con el chef, alegando que su compañera no era parte de sus ingredientes para cocinar. O eso intuía Scooter.

-¡Oye hermano, la banda merece su momento! ¿Cuándo saldremos al escenario?

-¡El Gran Gonzo está preparado para su acto Cabeza-Bolo!

-¡Mee, mee-mo!

-¡Hablando de la banda…!

-¡Silencio! –estalló Scooter. Todos guardaron silencio. El muppet de color anaranjado de permitió respirar un momento.- Gracias.

Sin embargo su anhelo no duró mucho, pues al momento todos empezaron a vociferar de nuevo. Incluso más alto. Añadiéndole una explosión de parte del Dr. Bunsen que mandó a Beaker al otro lado del escenario chillando "¡Mee, mee!" y además los pésimos y horribles chistes de Fozzie, no pudo aguantar más.

-Me largo.- espetó, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hey, Scooter!

-¿¡QUÉ?!

Rowlf pareció confundido por la alterada reacción del chico. Sin embargo, con voz calmada explicó.

-Beaker, Link y yo estamos preparando un número en honor a Nirvana. Pensamos que podría ser de utilidad si sobra tiempo. –ofreció.

-Vaya, entonces eso era lo que Beaker me quiso decir.

-Sí, eso. O tal vez te estaba pidiendo que no dejaras a Bunsen hacerlo explotar.- comentó divertido, haciendo reír al muppet de lentes.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –cuestionó el perro mirando a su compañero. Este asintió nerviosamente.

-Algunos iremos por la celebridad invitada.

-Escuché que Jack Black se ofreció para ayudar a Animal. ¡Ese tipo es genial! Espero que vea nuestro trío en honor a Nirvana.

-Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Regresaremos pronto! Y por favor, mantén a todos calmados, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!

-¡De acuerdo, hermano!

Era extraño. ¿Por qué más de uno irían por la celebridad invitada? Más aún, ¿por qué tenían que ir por él? Era extraño. Pero bueno, eran muppets. Y parte de la naturaleza de un muppet es no ser normal.

Inspeccionó cada grupo e individuo que practicaba su rutina. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Como en los viejos tiempos. Entro en los camerinos, donde la mayoría de los muppets que aparecían en el número de apertura estaban arreglándose.

Uno en especial le llamó la atención. Un idiota podría confundirlo con un perro muy grande, pero se trataba de un águila calva. Literalmente, calva. De color azul y plumaje sobresaliendo de su cuello. Se acercó sonriente.

-¡Hola Sam! ¿Listo para el show? –sonrió, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del ave. Le palmeó la espalda de manera fraternal.- Todos están deseando un cupo en el teletón. ¿Tú qué harás? ¿Un… discurso acerca de la desnudez, tal vez?

Rowlf contuvo las ganas de carcajearse hasta quedar afónico por la cara de bochorno que puso su compañero, claramente recordando la vez que habló de su posición en contra de la desnudez –ya sea en hombre, animal o muppet- y dándose cuenta segundos más tarde qué él estaba completa y absolutamente desnudo en el escenario.

La mirada asesina que recibió por parte de Sam sólo lo divirtió más.

-Sólo saldré en el tema de apertura. El resto de la noche atenderé llamadas.

-¡Pero Sam…!

-A menos que sea para presentar a Wayne y Wanda, no me presentaré en el escenario.- zanjó.

Rowlf rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Vamos, podrías formar parte de mi tributo a Nirvana. ¡Serías el cuarto miembro, sería perfecto! –celebró. -¡Vamos!

-No.

-Apuesto a que el disfraz de barbero no te vendría mal. Hasta podrías cortejar a una futura Señora Águila.

-No.

-Serías recordado como parte del elenco que salvó el teatro de Los Muppets.

-¡He dicho que no! –graznó y le dio la espalda a Rowlf, dispuesto a tomar su lugar con anticipación para la apertura.

-¿Mencioné que las canciones de Nirvana son parte de la cultura general, por lo que nuestro tributo sería absolutamente intachable y culto?

Aquella frase detuvo en seco al ave.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! No hay nadie en el mundo que no conozca a Nirvana.

Sam entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de lo que afirmaba su compañero.

-¿Disfraces de barberos, dijiste?

Rowlf sonrió por lo que había conseguido.

Sam carraspeó, cuando Kermit estaba anunciando que el acto de Walter se pospondría y entonces, ellos seguían. Scooter los había programado como parte del show y no como relleno por si faltaba un acto.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es cultural? –cuestionó por décima sexta vez.

El perro sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿En verdad quieren hacerlo? –buscó apoyo en Beaker y Link.

-¡Calla y sal! –ordenó Rowlf.

-¡Hello!

-¡Hello!

-¡Hello!

-¡Mee, mee!

Y así, se presentó el cuarteto vociferando Smells like teen spirit.

Cuando terminó su acto, Sam no pudo más que susurrar.

-Todos ustedes son bichos raros. –aunque, esperando en el fondo que se recaudara el dinero necesario para comprar el teatro.

Esos bichos raros eran como su familia, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo de los Muppets. Y lo hice porque no hay muchos fics en español sobre ellos y me encantan. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**

**¡Saludos! **


End file.
